


Winter: Who the Fuck decided this should be a thing?

by PearlsonFriday



Series: F.R.E.N.E.I.E.S. [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Eggnog, Epic Rap Battles, F/M, Food hoarding Due to Childhood starvation, M/M, Martha the Cat, Sand is the herpes of the natural world, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearlsonFriday/pseuds/PearlsonFriday
Summary: Angelica had known it would only be a few weeks before something like this happened. She just wasn’t expecting it to be this spectacular, or ridiculous, but she should have known better. It all started with a can of Navy Beans. Yes, Navy beans, they are a thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I tried to make this as historically accurate as possible, I got the part on Alexander's early life from Ron Chernow's Alexander Hamilton.

Angelica had known it would only be a few weeks before something like this happened. She just wasn’t expecting it to be this spectacular, or ridiculous, but she should have known better. 

It all started with a can of Navy Beans. 

Yes, Navy beans, they are a thing. 

T.J. was about 100% sure that Alexander Hamilton was a hoarder. A hoarder of canned food. Randomly everywhere in the house he would find cans. Library behind Heart of Darkness, peaches. In the medicine cabinet, spaghetti-os. Everyone else seemed to brush it off as completely normal, even Burr. T.J. eventually kind of got over it. 

The one thing he could not get over was the sheer amount of fucking cabinet space the man consumed. It was ridiculous, it was a man’s god given right to put Lucky Charms away in his own cabinet without having to deal with a Navy Bean infestation. It was one thing if it was like two cans, that T.J. could brush off, but 12 was ridiculous. 

The Problem must be confronted. 

Directly. 

 

\-------------

 

It was this confrontation that Laurens, Peggy, and Angelica accidentally walked in on. 

“And then this red coat from….” Laurens trailed off as he witnessed what was in front of him. From what he could tell, Jefferson and Hamilton were angrily rapping at each other while waving food around in a very dangerous manner. 

It was going extremely fast but he caught some of the great word choice, such as Enterprising, Frisky, Whiskey, Civics, Reticent, and so many colorful swear words, it would have made Henry Morgan cry. 

The best part of the whole thing: They didn’t even know that they were being watched. 

The video on Youtube got 7,000 hits in less than an hour. 

Hamilton got to keep his cabinet.

Washington always had liked him better. 

 

\--------------

 

There are many thing Thomas Jefferson learns in his time at the house. 

He learns that outward appearances and annoyances are not what they seem. 

Take Alexander Hamilton. The man was an enigma. He could be bouncing off the walls excited and not leave his room the next. That added with his lack of sleep, various pill cases, and food hoarding, it hadn’t taken the soon to be Lawyer long to realize that something was very wrong. 

He watched as it changed with the seasons. 

They had been at a party, enjoying themselves, drinking Herc’s Eggnog that they all knew was laced with more than a little booze. 

Burr was the one that did it. “Yeah! It was crazy! There was a huge storm! Our tent was almost ripped off of the ground! We were so lucky to be…” The man trailed off as he noticed that three of six pairs of eyes were no longer trained on him. “Guys?”

All three were staring at Hamilton as if he might explode at any second. 

When he did it was quiet. He set his mug gently on the table and stood, staring at blankly at it as he mumbled an excuse and scurried out of the room. 

Lafayette turned to Laurens. “I believe you are up. Make sure zhat he does nusing stupid.” 

The freckled man nodded and walked after his friend, leaving Jefferson and Burr to wonder what the fuck was going on. 

 

\--------------

 

It wasn’t until 48 hours later Jefferson realized why the house was so quiet. Hamilton must be gone. Then like a ghost of his former self, the younger man appeared again, walking noiselessly, silently.

That really fucked with T.J.’s head. Hamilton was loud, brash and many other things, but silent and ghost like were not any of them. 

It was later that day when he finally confronted someone about it. 

He had wandered into the library and seen ghost!Hamilton sitting in one of the window boxes, blankets wrapped around him but he still shivered, staring out into the snow covered yard. Oblivious to the world.

His girlfriend, on the other hand, looked as though she was quickly developing an ulcer. 

T.J. made his way quietly across the room and stood next to her. She played with her fingers as they both watched the man silently. When he finally looked back at her, she was staring at him, brown eyes teaming with worry. Then quietly the whole story poured out. 

“He gets like this sometimes, especially in the winter, the cold gives him more time to think. It's because of his childhood. He’s an illegitimate child of Scotsman and a married woman. He was constantly ridiculed, on top of his poor immune system. Then he and his mom got sick, she died, leaving Hamilton and his brother alone. They moved in with their cousin, who soon after committed suicide, leaving a 13-year-old with nothing but his clothes after being sued out of his mother’s money by his half brother. He began working as a clerk at fourteen, taking care of his brother. Then a hurricane came and destroyed his Caribbean island home, leaving him once more with nothing. Then he wrote an article about it and it shook the people of his home to the core. They scraped together enough money to get him his ticket to New York and a friend Henry Knox set up a spot in a high school for him. That's it.” She took a deep breath and let her eyes drift over to her lover. 

T.J. finally understood. Understood the food stashes, being poor he probably got used to starving, the angry bitter words, a shield against the cruel world and his love of Eliza, who was a sturdy as a Redwood and would always be there through thick and thin. 

Then Eliza began talking again. “When he gets like this, only John can pull him out. They used to date and bonded over shitty childhood experiences. God, I wish I could help.” 

Then the silence settled once more. 

T.J. changed his mind about Hamilton.

 

\------------------

 

Then he promptly changed it back, once Alexander was back to his usual self. The asshole was just too thick to see through. 

 

\-------------------

 

If John Laurens was honest, despite the feelings of his best friend, he kind of enjoyed winter. He liked the snap of the wind and the burn of the cold. After so many years in suffocating South Carolina heat with his truly suffocating Father, he felt entitled to these feelings. 

He liked the snow, the eggnog, the smell of pine trees, fires roaring in the fireplaces, warm food, and snow. 

The thing he liked best was the thing he was currently doing. 

Currently, everyone else was at class leaving just himself, Peggy and the animals. That meant that they had the entire house to themselves. So they were currently curled up on the couch drinking hot chocolate with Bailey’s and talked in hushed voices about anything that came to mind. 

This is what John liked best about winter. 

Peggy was currently wearing her Sherlock pajama pants and leaning on John, babbling and about her most recent fashion design she was working on with Herc. He watched her with a smile on his face, as Martha curled up further in his lap. 

It was always the simple things that made him happy. 

He pulled the youngest Schuyler sister closer and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with a small smile. 

It was perfect. 

 

\-------------------------

 

There were many things that Alexander Hamilton disliked, like Thomas Jefferson, homophobia, racism, being sick, Maria Reynolds, and strangely, Indian food.

There was one thing that Alexander hated most of all. Snow. 

He didn’t understand why anyone would like it. Snow was sloppy, cold, wet and generally all around horrible. Plus his Caribbean blood basically genetically decided that he would hate snow. 

He didn’t understand why his friends loved to torture him so much.

He would go try to take a shower and promptly have a fucking bucket of snow dumped on his head. He would get in bed, snow. Pour milk into his cereal, snow. Write, snow. Read, snow. Breath, snow. 

He was fucking sick of it. All he wanted was to be left in peace, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen. 

It was time to get the mother fuckers back. 

 

\--------------------

 

Jefferson had never been so hot in his life. Not the sexy kind either, like the sweaty gross kind. He would have sat up immediately if it had not been for Angelica’s Iron grip around his waist, but she too soon woke.

The room was literally over a hundred degrees and if that wasn’t bad enough, they were covered in sand. It stuck to their sweating skin as anger burned through Jefferson. 

“HAMILTON!!!” 

When Angelica and T.J. had finally untangled themselves, they arrived downstairs to find the rest of the house in the same predicament. The only one who wasn’t sandy was Washington, who watched them with amusement while drinking coffee and eating a scone. 

Peggy had been the one to find the note, but Laurens had been the one to read it. 

 

Dear Assholes,

Fuck you and fuck winter. Eliza and I are spending winter break in Mexico, we will be back eventually don’t burn our stuff.   
Fuck all of you (minus Washington),

 

A. Ham

P.S. Sir, Eliza made scones for our trip and we left you one, please don’t share. 

 

Jefferson was ready to tear the letter in two when Angelica grabbed him. “Let's go shower.”

He could fuck with Hamilton later, showering with Angelica sounded like a great idea.


End file.
